Conventional key cutting machines which are used for duplicating pre-existing keys, usually include a vise for holding a key blank, a cutting wheel for engaging the edge of the key blank and a stylus for tracing the shaped edge of the existing key. A connection between the stylus and the vise or the cutter moves the blank edge relative to the cutter pursuant to the stylus movement. This reproduces the existing key edge on the blank. Such available key cutting machinery is normally not able to cut a key blank in the absence of the original or master key.
In many types of keys, particularly those used for automotive vehicles, the shaped edges of the keys are produced in accordance with a coded system. A limited number of key edges are used, with each identified by a code number. For example, there may be dozens of different key edge contours for a particular manufacturer's model year. Each edge is made up of a number of short segments, which can be varied to produce the composite shaped edge of the particular coded key. Thus, the shaped edge is known or identifiable in accordance with a code number, which permits a keymaker to utilize a known master key from which duplicate keys can be made when the original key is not available. However, to produce duplicate keys, the keymaker must keep a number of masters on hand or else have some other sort of system to reproduce the shape of the original. Prior key making equipment which reproduce duplicate keys from the known code, without an original key to trace, has not been readily available, possibly because of complexity and expense.
Thus, the invention herein relates to a key cutting machine of a simplified, inexpensive construction which utilizes an adjustable guide which simulates the shape of a master key edge, without an original key, to permit the machine to cut blanks into shapes corresponding to known code numbers.